


Curiosity

by red_mage0874



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and more fluff, SuperBat, batfamily, can you dig it?, mentions of the batkids, proposal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_mage0874/pseuds/red_mage0874
Summary: Clark gets too curious for his own good and goes snooping around in Bruce's office.





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Transported another fic from Tumblr

Curiosity

Clark knew that he shouldn’t be doing thing but the temptation was just too great. He was looking for Bruce because he wanted to bother him (He was just so cute when gets mad) went to check in his office and found it shockingly empty, during the daytime Bruce was either at Wayne Corps or in his office. He’s Ma would scold him for snooping around through someone’s stuff but he just couldn’t help it. Maybe it was his journalistic need to investigate. Bruce was a very secretive person, it took Clark forever just to chisel one tid bit of information out of him and every time he did Clark felt like he found a treasure (Bruce was already a treasure but learning more about him just made him even better).

The books lining the walls were of no importance and there was nothing behind them either (He knows he checked). The large elaborate desk was the real prize, it was the treasure trove of information; he floated over (He always seemed to float when excited). He always saw three picture frames on Bruce’s desk but never got see what they were. One of him and his parents, young Bruce did look a lot like Damian. They almost looked like the same person except Bruce had a lighter skin tone and  _smiled_. It was strange to see Bruce like that, so young and happy his deep blue eyes lacking the cold icy edge. Bruce did smile but it was rare and fleeting, it wasn’t his mocking Batman smirk either, it was small and gentle like a little flower shyly blooming in the sun.

The second picture was of last Christmas when Dick finally roped all of the bat siblings into coming home for the holidays. Jason and Cassandra were always the hardest to invite because Cassandra was so far away and Bruce and Jason had issues. Dick made sure Cassandra got to the airport and he didn’t even know how he got Jason home. Dick said he shoved him into a sack but in reality it was probably Dick flashing those puppy-dog eyes until Jason had enough and caved. The picture was all five of them sleeping on the couch exhausted from family bonding and waking up too early for presents. Dick was in the middle with Damian curled up in his lap; Tim was on one side laying against Dick’s arm with his feet dangling off the edge of the couch. Cassandra was on the other side of Dick curled up like a kitten and Jason was next to her sprawled out in a strange way making sure not to lean against Cassandra. Cassandra was uncomfortable with people touching her without her permission especially when she slept. The animals however were more than welcome to snuggle she said they were warm.

The third picture was of him and Bruce both of them were smiling but not for the picture. Alfred or Dick must have taken the picture in secret. Clark couldn’t quite remember where or when the picture was taken, he should because he can remember every time Bruce smiled at him (Lois was right he was a hopeless romantic). It made him happy that Bruce kept that around but now it was time to look through the drawers. Most of them were just boring papers but one drawer wouldn’t open so easily. Sure he could have used his X-ray vision but what fun would that be? Maybe with a little more force he would jimmy the drawer open and-nope he just ripped the drawer right out of the desk because the drawer wasn’t stuck it was locked. Well he can fix that later now what was in the drawer?

A box?

It was a small black box; it was velvet and opened like a clamshell. It didn’t take long for him to place two and two together and figure out what it was.

An engagement ring!

That means that Bruce was-Bruce was going- the more Clark thought about the more his head got all heated and fuzzy. He knew that they were going great-hell he even moved in with him but just-it was just too much he felt like he was going to faint. He was going to calm himself down when he realized that he was so excited that he floated his way up to the ceiling.

Should he open it?

No! That would ruin the surprise!

But….

Stop it! Bruce probably has something really special planned.

But he already know it’s going to happen so…

Control yourself!

While he was dealing with this crisis he forgot to listen to the sound of someone walking up the stairs. He could usually tell who was coming just by their footsteps. Cassandra and Damian didn’t make any noise when they walked but made a slight creak when they hit a certain old board. Alfred had even average steps, Jason had heavy wide steps and Dick and Tim had odd steps skipping a step at random.

           Clark was fluttering around like an excited humming bird until he heard the sweet melody of a certain heartbeat. He knew Bruce’s heartbeat anywhere, it was steady and strong, sometimes he would just lay in bed and just listen to that sweet sound. He once told Bruce about the pretty pitter-pater of his heart, Bruce called him a creep but did that thing where he turns away and hides his mouth with one of his hands when he’s embarrassed (so cute!).

It wasn’t the time to think about how stupidly cute Bruce is, Bruce was coming this way and there was no way out! Bruce would pissed because if there’s one thing Batman requires its privacy, if he found out that Clark was stooping around through his stuff not only would Clark be sent to the couch he would be sent to  _his_  couch in his  _apartment_ in  _Metropolis_  and he would be staying with said couch for several weeks.

There was nowhere for him to hide

He go out the window….Bruce would find out

The broken drawer is dead giveaway 

Due to his strength there is barely anything that could truly cage them. It was his own choice not to bust through a wall when he’s in an uncomfortable situation, he wasn’t fifteen anymore. Bruce walked into the office shoving his cell phone into his pocket.

“Clark?”

And now he had to say something. The moment of truth, what ever came out of his mouth would make or break this possibly tragic moment.

“Haaa”

Nice. He truly was a master of the spoken word.

“Clark?”

Bruce knew something was up, he was the goddamn Batman, if the Penguin took a shit in Arkham he’d know about it. Running through that wall seemed super appealing to Clark right now.

“H-hey Bruce”

He glanced at the box in his hands and quickly hid it behind his back, it like the times he accidently ripped the door of his hinges back on the farm as a kid.

“What are you doing?”

Breaking your trust by looking around through your stuff why do you ask?

Bruce just gave him a look, it wasn’t the fearsome “batglare” it was the look he gave his children when they did something bad. He would just look at them, piercing them with guilt and the fact that they can’t hide from him not because he was the Batman but because he was their dad.

Bruce just walked right up to him and with swift hand motion took the precious box right out of hands. Bruce’s eyes widened for a moment then bit his lower lip like he was trying to hide a smile.

“So you found it, huh?”

Clark just felt his cheeks heat up like a young child, he turned away not finding the right words to say.

“Y-yeah”

It was like they were in kids again, too embarrassed to speak to each other, it wasn’t bad it made everything feel warm and fluffy. It was hard to believe that super playboy Brucie Wayne would get embarrassed and freeze up but that was only a mask. The real Bruce was grumpy but also very shy and didn’t know how to express his feelings.

“And?”

Bruce managed to cough out.

“And what?”

Bruce just gave him a look but the hamsters in his head took a while before jumping back on the wheel.

He wants an answer!

The answer was yes, a thousand-no-trillion times yes. So much yes that he would use his laser vision to carve it into the side of the house. His voice however was not on board with the whole answering thing.

So he just nods hoping Bruce will get the message.

“So is that a yes?”

He nods.

Bruce slowly walks up and calmly took the ring from Clark’s hand and then got on one knee looking at him with such a peaceful expression Clark fell in love with him all over again.

“So, Clark Kent you will you marry me?”

 


End file.
